Gone
by TheDoctorHasAFez
Summary: Sabrina wakes up one day to find her whole house empty. Except one room. What will she find? Betrayal.


Ok, I didn't know what to write about but I wanted more stories so yeah...sorry if this is really bad.

I woke up to the birds chirping outside my window. I yawned and climbed out of

bed. I quickly picked an outfit and threw it on. I walked out of my room. 10

minutes later I was leaning back in my special breakfast chair, full.

"Thanks Granny Relda!" I called. Silence. I was surprised since she never cooks

normal meals. Today it was bacon and eggs, pancakes, french toast, OJ, and hot

chocolate."I'm going to the movies with my friends!" I called to her once

again. Still silence. Maybe she wasn't in the kitchen. I headed upstairs. I paused

remembering I hadn't seen Daphne in the bed when I woke up. I hadn't really

looked but I would still feel her presence. I walked to the door of our shared room.

The door was open a crack. I pushed it so it stood ajar. "Daphne?"

No one appeared to be in the bed. I walked to the edge and pushed my hands on

any particularly large bumps in the bed in case she was hiding from me. Nope. I

walked out of our room and knocked on Puck's door. No answer. I knocked again

harder. Still no answer. I cautiously turned the doorknob and pushed it open. I

carefully inspected the ground before stepping in. "Puck? Puck, are you here? I

can't find anyone!" I called. I walked over to the trampoline he used as his bed.

Nothing was there except a few stray blades of grass. I walked around looking in

boxes and bags in case everyone was playing a prank on me. Or maybe it was just

Puck and he convinced them to go to the store when I was asleep. Or maybe they

just all went to the store and thought I would still be asleep before they came back.

Yeah, lets go with that. They'll be back in an hour at the most. I walked out of the

room, feeling relieved. I settled down on the couch and flipped on the T.V.

I turned it to American Idol and pulled a blanket over myself. After a couple

minutes I really got into it and when this guy named Bob (He was my favorite) got

eliminated I jumped off the couch, pounding the ground yelling

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" By the time the episode was over, I had calmed

down. Bob had come back in for who-knows-what reason and then he won! I was

in a really good mood and had forgotten all about the no-one-is-in-the-house thing.

I glanced at the clock. 12:36. I woke up at ten. They hadn't come back! I started to

get worried. I checked and rechecked every room until I just collapsed on my bed

which had happened to be in the room I checked last. I went down stairs and out

the door. I wasn't sure were I was going but it was better that inside. I was going

crazy in there. I looked in the driveway and did a double take. The car was still

there. I stomped toward it, steaming. They had played a prank on me! I bet there

were in the car giggling their heads off. I peered in the window. It was empty. I

tried the door but it was locked. That's weird. It's super hard to hide in there.

Actually, I think it's impossible to get one person so hidden in that car that no one

could see them, let alone four people! Well, including Elvis. Elvis! I had

completely forgotten about him! I ran back in the house and checked his room.

Just for him. He's so spoiled. Anyway, I had forgotten to check his room! I eased

the door open. My eyes wandered over everything hoping, wishing he would be

here. My eyes caught on a shadow in the far corner of the room. I stepped in.

"Elvis?" I called softly."Elvis? Are you here, boy? Are you here?" I bent down and

slapped my knees as if that would lure him over. I stepped even closer to the

hidden...thing and I could hear and slightly see it scuttle away. I could see even in

the dim light that it was not Elvis. "Hello?" I croaked. "Who's there?" I stepped

toward it once again. "Who are you?" I run-walked toward it before it could react.

I could barely make out anything about it except that it had clearish wings. I saw

an ultra-faded pink color in them. That was funny. Puck had pink wings. I reached

over to the curtains without taking my eyes of the creature. Light filled the room

and I gasped at the sight in front of me. It was a face-an all too familiar face- that

was twisted to form a deformed man. Or boy. Judging by his height and weight I

guessed he was a boy. A 14 and half year old boy. With a nose on top of his head,

scratch marks everywhere, and his eyes by his ears, it was Puck. Puck deformed. I

gaped for a moment before croaking "Puck?". At least I tried to. It came out more

as an agonized scream. He knew what I was saying and nodded like he had heard

it too many times already. "Yes. It's me." He sighed sadly. I could see tears

forming at the corners of his eyes. The Trickster King was crying. No one, nothing

could make Puck-Puck of all people- cry! It must've been bad. Really bad. He

must have seen horrors no man-or woman- was ever supposed to see. He would've

been driven to madness, maybe even died before I expected him to cry. "Puck?

Puck, what happened? Who did this to you?" I felt my cheeks getting wet and I

realized I was crying too. "It...it was..." He trailed off and gave a gasp of air.

"Puck " I pleaded tears streaming down my face like waterfall. "Puck, please

please, just tell me!" He never had time. He fell to floor, dead. Someone screamed.

I think it was me. I dropped to the ground next to him. I put my head on his chest.

Please, please make a sound. Please be alive. Nothing. No sound. I let out a sob. I

took his wrist and saw his hand was in a fist. I opened it and slipped my hand in

his and was surprised to feel a piece of paper. I took it with soggy-from-tears

hands and opened it. My heart split and shattered into a trillion tiny pieces when I

read what Puck had wrote for me.

It read:

It was Granny Relda.

Well? Did you like it? Please tell me in a review! I welcome flames with open arms!

-L


End file.
